kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Teo Rakan
President of the Kalibloom Fighters Guild |f-rank = #2 |birthday = year / 1st month (Kali) |birthday = Year D968 1st month (Kali) ? day (Kali) 1st hour (Kali) |birthplace = |height-weight-measurement = 166cm / 52kg / 80A |family = Elwin Rakan (daughter) |first appearance-kubera = Episode 2-1 |sneakpeek = Episode 100 }} Teo Rakan is a quarter of unknown heritage. She is the Priest of Chaos due to her extremely rare triple-Nil attributes. She is also the President of the Kalibloom Fighters Guild. Appearance She has blond hair and blue eyes, and prefers to wear red armor. She has red markings around the outer corners of her eyes, which are often mistaken for make-up, but are in fact the few remaining signs of her sura heritage. Personality She tends to be very frank and confident in her manner, speaking her mind plainly. She is very friendly towards halfs, gaining her A+ magic license just to increase the numbers of halfs she can sponsor. Despite this, she has reached her half-sponsorship limit, though she still has room for humans. Her hobby is collecting rare items, especially weapons. She is rivals with Airi Yui. When Airi is mentioned she says, "Don't talk about HER in front of me!" Although the Temple of Chaos gets fewer and fewer visitors each year, Teo still takes care to decorate the temple carefully. Since the Chaos barrier does not require her to actively maintain it, she only stays within the barrier's boundaries, which is her duty as the Priest of Chaos. Skills and Abilities Despite having an A+ magician rank, she has terrible magic abilities, some say worse than some Academy students, and she herself claims she took the magic exam with just her physical abilities and transcendental skills. However, she seems to be proficient with hoti kubera; during her walk in the snow with Gandharva to the Earth barrier checkpoint, she frets that she needs to save up her uses of hoti kubera, and she uses the spell on her entire body when she faces Sagara. Due to her triple-Nil (formerly Chaos) attributes, she is able to use Chaos silent magic, which in theory should no longer exist. She uses Transcendental Resistance against Pingara's electric transcendental, which reduces damage from magic and transcendentals by 99% for triple-Nils. She is a quarter and a genius fighter with high physical abilities and weapon techniques, supplemented by her transcendental skills, becoming President of the Kalibloom Fighters Guild at a relatively young age. She was the winner of the N7 Fighter Championship, and runner-up in the N11 and N15 Championships. Being Priest of Chaos does not require any skill or ability on her part, as the barrier activates when anyone with triple-Nil attributes walks into range. Other barriers require a priest to use energy directly to get the barriers to work. Whether or not this takes any energy from her when the barrier is active is unknown. Notes * Teo's parents ended up trapped in the sura realm when Visnu divided the realms after the N0 Cataclysm. She assumes they are dead since quarters and halfs cannot survive in that environment for very long. * Teo likely lost to Airi Yui the times she was runner-up in the Fighter Championships. During Season 2, fans speculated that this was the reason why Teo does not like it when her name is mentioned. In Season 3, the real reason is revealed; see the Season 3 section below. Plot History After losing her whole family due to the events of the Cataclysm, Teo found Elwin wandering among corpses after she had been freed from emotional resonance, and adopted her as her own daughter. Season 2 Chapter 13: Lost Teo and Elwin encounter Gandharva (disguised as a human) on some cliffs overlooking Kalibloom. Mistaking him for a half or a human, she escorts him into the city. She insists upon taking care of him, even paying the fees for a healer. Chapter 14: Blood/Hide Later she allows Gandharva to stay within her house, allowing him to pick any room on the third floor as the guest rooms are empty. When Gandharva asks her why she feels the need to house him she replies that he's penniless and that it is not a burden, as she is the only resident. Gandharva then asks if it is common for a girl living alone to let a man into her home so willingly, and says that she's quite fearless. She immediately points a sword at him, and Gandharva notes that she is using a transcendental, as he did not see her sword moving. She asks if he hadn't wondered how she managed to pass the magic test despite the fact that she is not a magician. As she was able to get an A+ ranking from the magic test thanks to her sword skills he shouldn't look down on her because she's a woman. Gandharva smiles and apologizes, and Teo apologizes for pointing the sword at him. She tells him to pick a room, and asks if there's anything he doesn't eat. He says he doesn't eat seafood, so she says she will order meat and vegetables for both of them. Teo and Gandharva are at the Kalibloom Central, Magic Store District. Teo is at a stand, talking to the owner about a piece of armor she's intrested in buying for Elwin, while Gandharva is admiring a red glove. When Teo tells Gandharva she's going to a different shop and asks him if he's found anything he likes, Gandharva jolts. Teo then notices the glove he's holding and asks him if he wants it. Gandharva says no he was just looking, but Teo snatches the glove and buy's it for him anyway. Afterwards, as they are leaving the Shopping District, Teo asks Gandharva if he likes red gloves. Gandharva says no, he thought the glove would suit his friends son. This surprises Teo, as he doesn't remember his own name, but remembers his friends son. Gandharva reply's, that he only vagule remembers and that he has flashes of recollection. He says that he's disrespectful, a real brat, and stupid, but because of this he's worried for him. When Teo visits the Kalibloom Fighting Guild to see Elwin, she is informed by Elwin's instructor that Agni has been summoned in Atera. Teo says that sounds fun and wonders what it would feel like to have a god by your side. Teo is then invited by Elwin's instructor to stay for dinner, but she declines as she has food waiting at home. Whilst at home, Teo goes to Gandharva's room to bring him down to dinner as he didn't hear her calling. Teo had not realized she was carrying a knife in her hand, which Gandharva points out asking her if she plans to stab him if he doesn't do as she asks. Teo, realizing her mistake, apologizes as she is so used to holding something. When Gandharva goes down to eat, he is amazed by the amount of food and tells Teo she must be a good cook. Teo sheepishly tells him that the food came from a restaurant and the only thing she did was peel the apples, which weren't peeled very well. Gandharva then asks Teo about the wereabouts of the Priest of Chaos, Teo is curious as to what kind of amnesia Gandharva has that he would know about the Priest of Chaos, but not were she lives. Gandharva tells her he heard people talking about it at the shop's, which then leads Teo to explain to Ghandharva the function of the Priest of Chaos. Gandharva then states that he would like to meet such a priestess and asks Teo were he may find her. Teo then reveals that she is the Priest of Chaos, surprising Gandharva. Chapter 15: The Weapon of a God As Teo supervises the preparation for the opening of the Temple of Chaos, a temple employee points out that fewer visitors come each year, yet each year the priest puts more effort into the opening of the temple. Teo tells him she has nothing better to do as the priest and that she hopes someone draws the Sword of Return this month. Noticing that Gandharva is doing nothing, she tells him to help out as she got him the job because he told her he was tolerant to the cold. Chapter 16: Caution A member of staff reports to Teo information about the incident that happened involving the Neutral Bow. Teo is worried that Riche is the person who is in possession of the Neutral Bow, but is relieved and pleased when she is told that Riche no longer owns the bow. Teo turns to Gandharva and tells him they have finished and that they should go eat now. She strides towards the Lake of Reflection with Gandharva following behind. As Teo and Gandharva are crossing the lake, Teo asks Ganharva if he has regained any of his memories yet. Gandharva tells her he hasn't yet, which Teo find's Strange, as she doesn't understand how Gandharva ended up in the woods when he isn't a half or a Magician. Gandharva tells her he is also frustrated as he can only remember being attacked. Gandharva asks Teo about the lake, and why the sign says beware of fall. Teo explains that the water is only floating and that it's a 9050 meter drop. She tells him that the rails always rusted, so they no longer use them unless their are visitors. To waste time while they walk, Teo decides to tell Gandharva, why the lake is called the Lake of Reflection. She tells him that like Kali the goddess of the temple, who was said to be able to discern the true nature of a created being, the lake can also reflect the subjects true nature. This surprises Gandharva, who quickly looks toward the lake, only to see his current form reflecting off the water. Teo then goes on to explain that it doesn't happen all the time and that you need someone else to look at your reflection for you, she tells him it is the temple's biggest attraction. She then offers to have a look at his reflection, as she turns towards him though, Gandharva is suddenly in front of her, trying to block her view of the lake with his hands. Teo asks Gandharva what he's doing. She asks him if he is worried she will see something he want's to hide. She turns around and apologises to him and tell's him she won't look down, therefore she asks him to stay close behind her, so that if he should fall, she can save him. Gandharva tells Teo to also be careful, as it is dangerous to walk without looking down. Teo tells him she could walk across the lake with her eyes closed, as she is the priestess here. She continues to walk across the walkway telling her self to stay calm and not to shake, whilst pretending she can't see the large form reflected on the lakes surface. Later on, Teo is sitting at a desk, going through a stack of books, looking for an explanation as to what she saw. Not finding what she want's, she has someone bring her a pamphlet for the Magic Guild Theme Gallery Exhibition. Looking through this, she find's an image of the sura form she saw reflected off the lake. Chapter 17: Reflection After reading up on Gandharva, Teo asks a worker about Gandharva's involvement in the Gresvan incident. She then ponders his reason's for pretending to be a human and tries to figure out what it is he is planning. She reasons that he must have approached her in order to get a hold of the Sword of Re. After Teo returns home, Gandharva approaches her and asks her whether it is alright for her to come back as there is still work going on at the temple. Teo replies that it is fine and asks him if he wishes to go back. Gandharva declines the offer to go back, this causes Teo to question in her mind whether he truly does want the Sword of Re or whether his true aim is to actually kill her. She then dismisses this thought, as he would have already attacked her if he really meant to kill her. She then questions whether she was just seeing thing's at the lake as he seems to weak to be a nastika. Whilst she is contemplating this, Gandharva asks her if he can stay out for the night, Teo allows him to leave but decides to use the opportunity to follow him. While following Gandharva, Teo witnesses him get into trouble in the Shopping District and is deciding whether she should get involved or not, when a grown up Leez (whom Teo has never seen before) intervenes instead. Teo then proceeds to follow Leez and Gandharva and whilst hiding, secretly listens in to their conversation. When Leez loses her hat, Teo is shocked as she looks exactly like Rao, which confuses Teo as she knows all of Rao's close relatives, but does not recognise Leez. Just as Teo is about to reveal herself, she is stopped by Asha who is in the midst of searching for Leez. Asha asks Teo what she is doing, to which Teo replies that she's out exercising. Teo tells Asha that she wasn't expecting to bump into her as she thought she was in Kalibloom. Asha tells Teo that she was searching for someone and using the last of her Hoti Surya spotted a figure in the woods, she then goes on to tell Teo that she must have been mistaken as Teo is in the woods alone. Asha also tell her that she isn't too worried about finding the person she's looking for as another member of her party will find her. Teo is confused with Asha's statement about her being in the woods alone, she turns around to look at the spot where Leez and Gandharva were standing, only to realize they're are no longer there. Teo thinks about Ashas earlier behavior, whilst in search for Gandharva and Leez. She heads in the direction of her home, when Gandharva quietly approaches Teo from behind and surprises her by suddenly asking her whether she was looking for him. Teo nervously tells him that she was out exercising and patrolling the city. Gandharva doesn't say anything to this, instead he points out the dirt on her leg. Teo realizes she must have got it on her while she was hiding. Teo laughs it off, telling Gandharva that she's being walking around a lot and that it's normal for fighters to go around looking a bit rough. Gandharva disagrees and brushes off the dirt for Teo, whilst telling her it is better to be clean and neat. Teo starts to doubt her previous suspicious about him being a Nastika, reasoning that he can eat vegetables, is polite, nice, and thoughtful. She also tell's herself that his face is her type, before telling herself to forget this. Teo still remains suspicious though, as she doesn't know who he is and she also heard him say he had a daughter. She knows he's been lying to her about having amnesia, after overhearing his earlier conversation with Leez,but she doesn't know why. Gandharva calls out her name, surprising her. He asks about her being able to leave the city on the day she found him, even though she is a priestess. She tells him about the barrier extending beyond the city. Gandharva then asks her why she left the city that day, and she tells him about her patrolling the area outside of the city. Gandharva asks to go with her the next time she goes out on a patrol. Chapter 18: The Test of the Sword Teo, all dressed up and with full makeup, gives a speech at the opening of the Test of the Sword before officially announcing the start. She then quickly leaves the festivities and finds a quiet spot away from the crowd. As she wipes away her lipstick with the front of her dress, Gandharva (unnoticed until now) makes a comment about her priest-like appearance in that dress. This surprises her so much that she ends up ripping a big chunk of her dress, much to her embarrassment. Once Teo's dress is repaired, she returns Gandharva's coat. She tells him that his debt is now cleared, and he continues to claim that his memory still has not returned. She then asks him why he declined to participating in the Test of the Sword since she registered him, but he only replies that he had no reason to. Teo is surprised and disappointed since she secretly added the transcendental skill/divine affinity test in order to expose him. Chapter 19: Rift Teo is still at the temple when Zard Blaine arrives to inform her that a supervisor collapsed and the door to the sword chamber is jammed. As Teo is about to leave to help, Zard tells her that people are gossiping about the fact that Teo is keeping a strange man at her house, and that she needs to pay more attention to her image. Teo, however, thinks that she has more pressing concerns, such as if this strange man is actually a nastika. As she and Gandharva walk towards the test site, she explains that the Sword of Return was last drawn 40 years ago, but the owner died during the Cataclysm. Teo is feeling awkward because Gandharva is her type, and curses her bad luck in romance. Gandharva suddenly gets up close and personal, leaning her against a wall as a preoccupied Sagara walks by behind him. Unbeknownst to Teo, Gandharva was waiting for Sagara to leave. Teo, still against the wall, is surprised by his action and decides that he isn't a nastika, but an ordinary human who likes her, and wonders how she should react. Her mind snaps back to reality when Gandharva tells her that someone is trying to kill her. He tells her to return to the safety of the Earth barrier with him. Sagara overhears some temple employees say that not only did Teo not open the door to the sword chamber, but she left the temple altogether. As Teo and Gandharva walk through the snow on their way to the Earth barrier checkpoint, Maruna walks up behind them and asks Gandharva (in sura speech) what he is doing with a human. Teo complains about the cold and that she has to save up her uses of hoti kubera, and also worries that she is no longer around to supervise the Test of the Sword. She turns around and notices that Gandharva is looking away. When she calls to him, he explains that he was only checking that nobody was following them (as Maruna flies out of sight). During Leez's restaurant meal with Mister, he suggests that Teo Rakan, who is unparalleled in the use of transcendental skills, would make a good mentor for her. Chapter 20: Grudge/Enmity Back at Teo's house, as Gandharva frets about getting Teo outside the Chaos barrier, she goes over a stack of reports. She is disappointed that someone drew the Sword when she was away and is surprised that she doesn't recognize Leez's name, but hopes to introduce her to the Fighters Guild and get her to join. She also tells Gandharva that there was an incident during the event. Gandharva asks if there were other incidents, since he saw someone suspicious. Teo ponders if he hugged her because of that, or if he just said that as an excuse. She wonders if he is just being shy, but then suddenly sees the report of her adopted daughter Elwin Rakan's kidnapping. At the Fighters Guild, Parr reports to Teo on the search party for Elwin. She notes that Teo really considers Elwin as a daughter, not just a sponsored half. Teo looks pensive. Gandharva asks her what she'll do if her daughter is beyond the range of the Chaos barrier. She says she is taking other people along because of that. Gandharva asks to accompany her. In the Forest of Chaos, Maruna guards Elwin, who is worried that Teo is in danger based on Riagara's earlier questions about a one-eyed man. Leez tells Asha and Ran that she wants to see Teo Rakan because she was told she was a lot like her, only to be laughed at. During the search for Elwin in the Forest of Chaos, Parr and several halfs block Teo from taking a path that would take them outside the Chaos barrier. They try to convince her to return to the city and let them do the searching, but Gandharva tells her that her daughter is waiting. Teo recalls the conversation between the green-haired woman and Gandharva about his own daughter, then orders the group to continue ahead. As they move along, Teo looks back at Gandharva suspiciously. Hura sees Teo's group moving towards the barrier again, and the rest of the group realizes that Gandharva is trying to avoid killing the priest. Parr tries to cheer up Teo by saying that Elwin is probably safe since the kidnapper only used her to escape, but Teo thinks that she would have already run back if that were the case. When Gandharva suggests that Teo look for Elwin herself, Teo quiets Parr's objections before asking Gandharva if he still has amnesia. He says he does. After Teo steps outside the barrier, she notes that the rest of the search party has been gone for too long, unaware that Hura and Pingara have killed them all. Suddenly, Sagara and the aforementioned rakshasas approach them. Parr wants to confront them, but Teo tells her to find the other fighters and return to the city straight away. After Sagara and Gandharva argue in sura speech, Sagara then asks Teo out loud if she knows who Gandharva really is. Much to Sagara and Gandharva's surprise, Teo answers that he's Gandharva, the King of the Gandharva clan, currently in a weakened state and looking for his daughter. He must borrow the power of others, but is uncomfortable with the process. He has no conviction about the righteousness of this actions, nor any guarantees to find his daughter. She then casts hoti kubera. Teo tells Gandharva that she saw his sura form at the Lake of Reflection, but that everything she told him was the truth. She knew about him, but it did not really matter to her. She tells him that he has to decide now, but that she refuses to be the sole survivor if her city is destroyed. Sagara is surprised that Teo knew everything. Teo charges toward Sagara but is blocked by Pingara. Her sword slices him, but his quick regeneration confirms that they are not halfs, and Teo wonders if she will survive this. Sagara notes that Teo is using a sword faster than possible for a human. Her weapon also appears to be a god-class item that she had not heard of previously. When Pingara uses a defensive skill that surrounds him with electricity, it doesn't affect Teo, who has 99% resistance to transcendental attacks thanks to Chaos-attribute silent magic. Sagara is surprised, because Chaos-attribute magic should have disappeared along with Kali. She then tells Pingara to attack while cloaked, but Teo manages to land an attack anyway, noting that she saw a lot of that during the Cataclysm. Sagara notes that since Teo remembers the Cataclysm, she cannot be underestimated in terms of experience. Teo is finally knocked down by Riagara, and loses her grip on her sword. Teo sadly notes that there is still no reaction from Gandharva, and fears she made too risky a gamble, since a nastika siding with a human would be an impossible dream. She is pinned down by Riagara and Pingara, and recalls the kindness Gandharva showed her before. Gandharva suddenly yells at them to stop and runs towards them. Teo is glad that her dreams were not so hopeless, just as Sagara pierces her neck with her own sword. Gandharva yells, while the visible stars in the sky indicate that the Chaos barrier has been disabled. Chapter 21: Frozen Tears The distraught Gandharva holds Teo's body in his arms, and tries in vain to heal her as Sagara taunts him. During Agni's battle with Gandharva, he attempts to lure the nastika away from the city, but he refuses to budge for some unknown reason. Somewhere near Gandharva, Teo's body is suspended in a large block of ice. After their fighting is over, when Agni asks Gandharva if he ever feels any guilt for the countless humans he's killed in the past, Gandharva thinks of Teo and looks down. Chapter 23: The Good/The Line Zard Blain makes a request to Asha to come to the Forest of Chaos, where Teo has been found. Teo is discovered enshrined in ice, and even Yuta's transcendental-nullifying skill fails to melt it. In a discussion with Lutz Sairofe and Claude Yui, Asha brings up the possibility that that the purpose of the ice is to prevent decomposition and to conceal Teo's name from the underworld in hopes that she could be resurrected. Asha reverts time in the forest with hoti visnu, reviving Teo, who is disoriented at first. Claude notes that she's reverted back to before he arrived in Kalibloom, and Asha claims that she did not mean for the spell to go back that far and that the returning Chaos barrier must have interfered with the spell. Everyone, including Parr, appears to be very happy that Teo is back. Chapter 24: Taboo Teo grants Yuta permission to enter Kalibloom, although many citizens still oppose it. At the Temple of Chaos, Teo feels sad and overwhelmed by all the things she cannot remember, and blames herself for not protecting the city and losing so many lives. Elwin responds that she is not to blame because she knows who is, in fact, responsible. A meeting is held at the Fighters Guild to help Teo learn of the events that happened during the gap in her memory. Parr is called upon to prove that the man who stayed with Teo was associated with the invading suras. She explains how he tried to convince Teo to leave the barrier, then how she saw him later on, perfectly fine, after Teo disappeared. After Elwin also gives her testimony, Zard concludes that Teo was tricked by a person in cahoots with the suras. While Teo attends to her paperwork, Parr delivers her meal, then reports back to Zard that she is still downhearted but at least eating. Chapter 30: Falling Petals At the Kalibloom Fighters Guild, as Teo does her paperwork, Siera wonders where Claude went. She assumes that he snuck out of the city like he often did at Rindhallow, then finds a note left by Claude in which he suggests that Teo put herself on the DNR list and do some serious research on Visnu magic and how it works. Season 3 Chapter 36: Another Beginning/Start, Again This section needs content. Chapter 37: Threat This section needs content. Chapter 38: Devastation This section needs content. Chapter 40: Twisted Bird This section needs content. References es:Teo Rakan